The Rare Purple Metal
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Samantha gets tired of losing all the time, so she leaves. She ends up at the DWMA and finds out she's the holder of a rare purple metal and that's why everyone's after her. She has to kept the metal safe. With her friends, will the metal be safe?


_**MEDABOTS + SOUL EATER**_

_**Characters might be off/OCC**_

* * *

><p>I felt like I was falling into darkness. I couldn't anything. My arms kept trying to find my friends.<p>

I am Samantha, leader of the Screws. I'm not as normal as everyone thinks around here. I always thought I only needed the Screws. I disliked Ikki, sometimes I found myself blushing around him. It was because I was so embarrassed to hang out with that loser! I really did like Spike sometimes. We had a relationship that was like he and Sloan were my brothers. That was just it. Nothing more for me. I wasn't worth anything to anyone. That's why I decided I would try to leave. I started my last day normally, taking every fight that came my way, but I declined Ikki's challenge and walked away. He was confused with that. I took all my things and left this town for good. Without saying good-bye.

* * *

><p>Sloan sighed as he looked at the door.<p>

"Come on Sloan! Knock on boss's door!" Spike whined. Sloan sighed.

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it! Just be patient." He knocked on the door and the door opened. Sloan smiled at the lady that answered the door. "Is Samantha home?" He asked.

"I'll go check. You two wait out here." The two nodded and hung out until they heard a scream. The two ran up the stairs. When they stopped, they found the woman crying. Samantha was nowhere to be found.

I didn't get very far. I got two towns over before getting kidnapped by the Rubberrobo gang. They wanted to robattle, but I said no. I wasn't in the mood, so they just kidnapped me. I carried Peppercat in a suitcase. They just left her there. That made me mad. What also made me mad was that they thought Ikki would come and save me. Why do they care? I had no hope anymore. I sighed and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Yes. The mission is clear Lord Death." A girl said as she looked into a window. She nodded and wiped the window. She looked at a boy that was standing next to the window. "Ready?" She asked and he nodded. The two left the window.

I woke up to screaming. I stood up. I knew the screams were from the Rubberrobo gang. I wondered who was beating the crap out of them. I smirked at the thought. That would be fun. It's not truly fun to beat them in robattles all the time. The door opened to reveal a boy and girl looking at me.

"Samantha right?" The boy asked and I nodded.

"Who's wanting to know?"

"Soul 'Eater' Evans that's who." He answered. "Come with us." He said. The two walked out and I decided to follow.

* * *

><p>I almost forgot about the time I met Soul and Maka. They weren't as scary as I thought they were. Peppercat and I were reunited and I found out I was a 'Meister' without a weapon. I didn't believe any of it, but after a while, I enjoyed being a student of the DWMA. Until the day my past appeared. I was about to sit with my new gang at the lunch table, when Spirit, the death scythe of the school, came and told me I had guest. I went with him to the death room to find Spike, Sloan, Ikki, Erika, and their Medabots standing there.<p>

"You guys?" I asked as I entered. They looked at me. Spike was crying. He was always weak. He and Sloan ran over and gave me hugs.

"Boss! Oh boss! We've missed you so much!" Spike called. I sighed.

"Get of me you losers!" I yelled at them. They got off right away. I sighed. "Its been a while you idiots." Then I looked to the other two and nodded. "Been a while Ikki and Erika. What's up?" Ikki smiled. I blushed.

"Nothing. Just came to bring you home Sam." He said. I glared at him.

"I'm not coming home!" I growled. Then left the room.

"Boss wait up!" Spike called. They were getting annoying. I sat in my normal stop with my new gang and ignored the two. Spike and Sloan were glaring at the others. They were glaring back. I didn't know what to do. The Screws would leave only if I went with them. They were um… Protective? We left lunch and I told them I would meet them in class after taking care of these to idiots. So I stayed behind with Sloan and Spike.

"Why do you care!" I screamed. Spike sighed.

"Because boss, we've always have." He said. "It's not a easy thing to change how we feel. It's really hard to change when it's about you." Sloan just nodded. I blushed. Was their point was that they love me? They are idiots.

"Leave me alone!" Then I ran to my next class.

* * *

><p>I felt guilty for yelling at them. I truly did. I've never cared about love, but I know that I belong here. Right? I was feeling less sure about staying. Then it happened. The Rubberrobo gang found out about my new school and attacked, but we defeated them again. They were getting on my nerves. I decided I should go back. I didn't want to get anyone else into something bad. Since I was the target of them for some reason.<p>

* * *

><p>I found out why soon after leaving. I had reached into my pocket and found a purple metal. It was different. I didn't know what it was for, but it looked rare. I sighed as I looked at the door of my house again. I didn't think I would come back. I proved myself wrong. I knocked on the door. I waited for someone to answer. It was my mother. I stood because by then I had sat down. I gave a slight smile.<p>

"Hey mom." I said with a slight wave, and then I was pulled into a hug. At first I didn't know what to do, since she never gave me hugs. After a while, I smiled and gave her a hug back. That's when I realized she was crying.

"Samantha." She cried. "I'm so sorry for not being there for you!" I just nodded. She let go.

"Mom, I need to go visit someone." I muttered and she nodded. I walked over to one of my suitcases and opened it. Peppercat looked fine. I was happy about that. I took her out and uploaded her metal. "I'll be back. I promise." I said as we left.

* * *

><p>I sighed. Why had I done this? Going to Spike's house to say sorry? That wasn't me. I slowly went to knock on the door. The door opened before I could knock.<p>

"Boss? What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at that other school!" He said, surprised. I sighed.

"I'm back. You happy or not?" I asked. He smiled and gave me a bear hug. "Can't…. Breathe… Spike…." He let go and smiled.

"I am happy. Have you gone and seen Sloan?" I shook my head. His face glowed. He was happy that I came and saw him first.

"Then I guess I'm going to visit Sloan." I muttered. He nodded.

"See you around Boss." I nodded as Peppercat and I left.

* * *

><p>We arrived to see Sloan on his porch steps. I went and sat next to him.<p>

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just a bit depressed that my Boss left and isn't coming back." He said, not realizing that he was talking to me.

"So after all this time you can't remember my voice? Gosh that's so nice!" He looked up and smiled.

"Boss!" Then he also gave her a bear hug. I smiled.

"Let go." He nodded and let go. I stood and smirked. "Everything's going to be normal tomorrow. Count on it!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not planning on having the Soul Eater gang be in this too much. It's a SpikeXSamantha story more than a SamanthaXSloan story. I like those pairing. I hope you enjoyed. I'm starting to rewatch the show.<strong>


End file.
